The present invention relates to the field of event management systems, in particular to dynamic filtering and routing of events within the event management system.
Information technology (IT) has evolved from mainframe-only computing to complex, highly distributed computer systems spanning across desktops and departments through networks. These distributed computing environments provide benefits, including the flexibility to select any number of platforms, domains, tools, and network configurations. The distributed environments, however, may be complex. Further, there may exist a lack of compatibility and integration between software tools and platforms. For example, conventional point products (e.g., Platinum DBVision product) are generally directed to a specific function or area of expertise such as a solution for database monitoring and management, job scheduling, or managing database reorganizations. Each point product provides a specific capability and each also includes a distinct interface. On the other hand, utilizing framework technology provides an integrated solution, although tool functionality is significantly sacrificed. Further, maintaining the current enterprise environment utilizing either conventional point products or framework technology involves a large amount of resources and money from IT organizations.
Accordingly, a need exists for an integrated system for providing tools that utilize a compatible interface dynamic and allow filtering and routing of events without significantly sacrificing tool functionality.
An object of the present invention is providing an integrated system for routing events occurring in point products through a common event management system.
Another object of the present invention is the dynamic filtering of events across nodes of an enterprise.
An aspect of the present invention provides a method for routing a subscription request defined by an event filter. The method parses the event filter into an evaluation tree having at least one subexpression, locates the at least one subexpression and determines if the at least one subexpression includes a node specific field. If the at least one subexpression includes a node specific field, the method also creates a list of nodes and event manager contact information, and transmits the subscription request to at least one event manager located on a node that is included on the list of nodes.